


The Calm Before the Storm

by superkim111



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Laketown, Romance, start of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkim111/pseuds/superkim111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that his brother is resting peacefully and not dying of orc poison, Fili takes a moment to head outside and survey Laketown. Bard's oldest daughter, Sigrid, joins him, and they speak of all that has happened. </p>
<p>Or; What Fili and Sigrid were doing when Kili was babbling to Tauriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangocianamarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangocianamarch/gifts).



> The first of two Hobbit fics gifted to the wonderful mangocianamarch. I hope she enjoys reading them as much as I enjoy talking with her.

Fili let out a deep breath as he surveyed the eerily quiet streets of Laketown. No one had bothered to come outside, not even with all the noise they must have made when the orcs came, so the only one out was himself. Well, he and the bodies of the foul creatures who had thought to attack them.

That changed though, when Bard’s eldest daughter, Sigrid, joined him by the railing.

“I wanted to thank you,” Sigrid said, causing Fili to look over, “For protecting my brother and sister from the orcs.”

“After all your family has done to help my uncle and my brother, even after how we’ve treated you, it’s the least I can do. We are all in your debt,” Fili countered with a bow of his head. He was well aware that the Company had not been overly kind to them, especially the older dwarves and his uncle. He could only assume that it was their strong desire to get to the door that drove them to such rudeness. Otherwise he could never picture them acting in such a way.  Well, most of them. Master Dwalin tended to act how he pleased.

“We just did what was right, anyone would have done the same,” Sigrid argued with a shake of her own head.

“You should tell that to them,” Fili said with an amused huff, jerking his head towards the houses around them. The houses full of people who had refused to give refuge to a dying dwarf, or even come to the aid of a neighbor who was obviously under attack.

“I know what it must look like, but they’re not bad people. They’re just scared. But our father taught us that it was our duty to help others, especially when no one else will,” Sigrid stated in a manner which suggested she had done so many times before.

“Your father is a good man,” Fili observed without a trace of empty flattery.

“He is,” Sigrid agreed, pride shining through her face only to darken a moment later, “But I’m afraid of what may happen to him tonight. Laketown isn’t safe anymore, least of all for him.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. From what I’ve seen he’s quite capable of taking care of himself,” Fili reassured her, placing his hand upon her forearm. The Bowman had given him quite a shock when he shot the rock out of his brother’s hand back when they’d first escaped the elves.

“Of course. I just worry about him is all,” Sigrid replied, a faint blush painting her cheeks.

“I understand. Now that my brother is safe, I cannot help but worry about my uncle and the rest of the Company,” Fili replied as his gaze automatically shifted to the mountain off in the distance. If anyone could reclaim Erebor, it was Thorin. But he had heard the stories of what Smaug had done to his people and their home all those years ago. The wyrm would not go down easily.

“I wish I could tell you that I was sure they’d be safe, but you and I both know what they’re walking into. However, I can tell you that I will keep them in my thoughts, and in my prayers,” Sigrid said softly, placing her hand on top of his own.

“Thank you. But it’s getting late. We should probably head back inside,” Fili suggested, gesturing to the door behind them with his head.

“Probably,” Sigrid replied with a smile that the dwarf prince easily returned before they both headed back into the house.

If only they knew what would soon be upon them.


End file.
